Future World
by iruma-n
Summary: "Perkenalkan, namaku…" Sakura terdiam sebentar ketika mengingat wanti-wanti dari kakaknya tadi, "Jaga bicaramu, tutupi identitasmu, jangan sampai orang-orang tahu kalau kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini."


"Perkenalkan, namaku…" Sakura terdiam sebentar ketika mengingat wanti-wanti dari kakaknya tadi, _"Jaga bicaramu, tutupi identitasmu, jangan sampai orang-orang tahu kalau kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini."_ Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih ke arah pepohonan sakura yang tengah mekar berbunga, memberinya ide untuk sebuah nama samaran. Ia tersenyum. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, semuanya!"

 **Future World**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abstrak (just like my name), absurd, awful, pairing antimainstream**

 **Sangat butuh saran dan kritik yang sopan dan membangun (singkatnya review)**

 **Terima kasih minna-san~~**

 **Tokyo, tahun 2026**

Bulan kelima belas tampak menawan. Sinar putih kekuningannya menyebar memenuhi angkasa yang gelap, melewati ribuan bintang-gemintang, menembus lembaran awan. Berkas-berkas sinar itu menghunjam bumi, terjatuh di atas atap-atap rumah, puncak pepohonan, jalanan yang ramai, dan membentuk bayangan di setiap permukaan air. Kecerlangannya hampir menyamai lampu-lampu jalan yang berderet di sepanjang jalan protokol Kota Tokyo, yang selalu ramai sepanjang waktu.

Gaara kecil dengan bola mata berbinar seperti biasa selalu membuka jendela kamarnya setiap malam, membiarkan udara segar membelai wajah putihnya. Kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga memberi keuntungan, yaitu ia bisa melihat pemandangan di bawahnya dengan leluasa. Sambil memeluk boneka panda, ia melongokkan kepala keluar jendela, matanya menangkap deretan kendaraan yang memenuhi jalan protokol. Gaara mendesah bosan, hampir setiap malam pemandangan di depannya tak pernah berubah.

Detik berikutnya, Gaara mendongakkan kepala. Wajah bulan yang bundar sempurna langsung terpantul dari kedua bola mata anak itu. Dengan antusias, ia mendekatkan diri ke jendela agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Berkali-kali bibirnya membisikkan kata 'sugoi' menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah kagum dengan sesuatu yang sedang dilihatnya. Ekspresi itu jelas menggurat setiap sisi wajah manis Gaara.

Entah berapa lama anak berumur lima tahun itu berada di sana, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Ayahnya sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur, Gaara?"

Gaara menoleh, ia tersenyum ketika melihat Ayahnya berjalan mendekat. "Ayah sudah pulang dari rumah sakit?"

Sabaku Rasa—Ayah Gaara—tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur putranya. Sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur itu. "Tidurlah, Gaara. Ini sudah malam,"

"Ayah belum menjawab pertanyaanku," gerutu Gaara. "Bagaimana keadaan Ibu dan adik? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat mereka,"

"Mereka baik-baik saja,"

"Benarkah?" Gaara bertanya antusias. Ia merangkak mendekati Ayahnya. "Seperti apa adikku itu? Apakah ia laki-laki? Atau perempuan? Kalau laki-laki, aku ingin mengajaknya bermain robot. Tapi kalau perempuan, aku tetap ingin mengajaknya bermain robot,"

Sabaku Rasa tersenyum mendengar penuturan putranya yang amat polos itu. "Perempuan, dan dia cantik sekali. Warna rambutnya sangat indah, seperti Pohon Sakura yang sedang berbunga."

"Cantik sekali?" tanya Gaara berbinar-binar. "Dengan Ibu lebih cantik siapa?"

Sabaku Rasa tertawa. "Kalau Gaara ingin tahu, Gaara harus tidur sekarang. Besok pagi Ayah akan mengajak Gaara ke rumah sakit untuk melihat adik,"

"Ah, Ayah," ucap Gaara dengan nada kesal. "Mengapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Sekarang tentu saja tidak bisa. Ibu dan adikmu sedang tidur karena sudah malam. Gaara juga harus tidur," Sabaku Rasa merapikan tempat tidur dan selimut. "Ayo, Gaara. Tidurlah. Kau ingin melihat Ibu dan adik, kan?"

Gaara beringsut membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sambil tetap memeluk boneka panda, sementara Ayahnya menyelimutinya. "Ayah janji, ya. Pagi-pagi sekali akan mengajak Gaara ke tempat Ibu dan adik,"

Sabaku Rasa tersenyum. "Ayah janji, Gaara. Sekarang tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Selamat malam, Gaara, semoga bermimpi indah," Ia mengecup kening putranya sebentar, lalu mematikan lampu dan bergegas keluar dari kamar Gaara.

"Selamat malam juga, Ayah,"

Keesokan harinya, Gaara benar-benar harus melupakan mimpinya untuk bertemu Ibu dan adiknya yang baru lahir.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Temari—kakak pertama Gaara—sudah ribut membangunkan adik bungsunya yang masih menyelami alam mimpi itu dengan paksa. Gaara tidak mengerti, tetapi ia menurut saja ketika Temari menyuruhnya mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah mandi sambil gemetaran karena dingin, Temari bergegas menyeret Gaara ke bawah.

Langit masih gelap ketika Gaara menuruni anak tangga rumahnya. Temari dan Kankuro—kakak kedua Gaara—berjalan mendahului Gaara. Di teras rumah, terlihat Sabaku Rasa sedang berdiri sambil memandangi ponselnya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas, berkali-kali ia mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ayah, ada apa?" Gaara berjalan mendekati Ayahnya.

Temari bergegas mengambil tindakan. Ia menggamit lengan Gaara secara paksa, dan menyeret adiknya itu hingga mundur ke belakang. "Jangan macam-macam, Ayah sedang sibuk!"

Gaara tersentak, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Kakaknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Diamlah!" bentak Temari. "Kalau kau ribut-ribut begini, Ayah akan marah,"

Gaara terdiam, menuruti perintah Kakaknya. Tetapi ia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Sabaku Rasa menoleh menatap ketiga putranya dengan wajah sendu.

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang," Ia berkata pelan. "Masuklah ke dalam mobil."

Ketiga kakak beradik itu menurut. Mereka mengikuti Sabaku Rasa menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman depan. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, dan detik berikutnya, mobil itu sudah membelah jalan protokol Tokyo yang masih sepi.

Suasana sepi menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Gaara tahu, ia akan segera bertemu dengan Ibu dan Adiknya. Ia seharusnya senang, tetapi entah mengapa ia bahkan tidak bisa menarik bibirnya sedikit pun untuk tersenyum. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah terparkir di halaman parkir Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Ketiga kakak beradik itu segera turun, dan bergegas mengikuti Ayah mereka yang berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Lorong demi lorong mereka lalui, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan. Gaara menyipitkan matanya ketika menatap tulisan yang tertera di atas ruangan itu. _ICU_.

Seingatnya, hanya orang-orang dengan sakit parahlah yang akan memasuki ruangan ini. Tetapi, mengapa kini ia malah berdiri di depannya, seakan sedang menunggu seseorang di dalam sana? Gaara masih tidak mengerti, tetapi ketakutan mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat ketika pikiran buruk tentang Ibu dan Adiknya sempat melintasi kepala. _Ibu dan Adik-chan akan baik-baik saja_ , begitu hatinya berulang kali berbicara.

Sementara itu, Sabaku Rasa duduk di ruang tunggu dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Rambut dan wajahnya berantakan, lingkaran hitam menghiasi kedua matanya. Pakaiannya awut-awutan, seakan ia baru saja mengalami depresi berkepanjangan. Tetapi ia masih berusaha tersenyum ketika Gaara memandangnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Gaara. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Begitu pria berusia hampir empat puluh tahun itu berkata, berusaha menenangkan putra bungsunya. Dan Gaara percaya.

Lain halnya dengan Temari dan Kankuro, mereka yang sudah lebih dewasa, segera tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tak perlu dijelaskan, mereka sejak tadi sebenarnya sangat merasa khawatir, seperti Ayah mereka. Tetapi, mereka mampu menerjemahkan kekhawatiran itu dalam bentuk diam, meskipun sejak tadi mereka saling lirik di ruang tunggu. Saling memberi pesan satu sama lain, bahwa mereka takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan Ibu dan Adik mereka.

Matahari beranjak muncul ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang dokter dengan wajah lelah keluar dari dalam ruangan, disusul beberapa perawat. Ekspresi mereka tidak begitu baik, membuat Sabaku Rasa mau tidak mau mulai berprasangka buruk. Ia bergegas berdiri menyambut dokter dan perawat yang sudah menangani istri dan anaknya itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Tergagap, dokter berambut coklat itu berbicara. "Kami sudah berusaha maksimal, tetapi takdir Tuhan berkata lain. Istri dan putri Anda—tidak tertolong,"

Bagaikan kehilangan matahari, Sabaku Rasa merasakan dunianya menggelap. Ia sempurna terdiam, menatap ranjang yang di atasnya berbaring istri dan anaknya tengah ditutup selimut dengan pandangan kosong, tak mempedulikan Temari dan Kankuro yang sudah menangis di sampingnya, serta Gaara yang masih memandanginya penuh tanda tanya.

Siapa orang yang tidak mengenal Sabaku Group? Perusahaan alat elektronik yang menguasai Jepang itu amat terkenal di mana-mana. Tidak hanya negara asalnya, Sabaku Group juga sudah mendunia. Nama dan lambang perusahaannya berkali-kali ditemukan dalam banyak alat elektronik yang terpasang di setiap rumah, kantor, sekolah, rumah sakit, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Di Amerika Serikat, Inggris, Perancis, Australia, Norwegia, hingga Greenland, alat-alat elektronik keluaran Sabaku Group sangat banyak bertebaran. Tak ayal lagi, perusahaan itu diprediksi menjadi perusahaan alat elektronik terkuat hingga beberapa tahun ke depan.

Kesuksesan perusahaan asal Tokyo itu tidak lepas dari peranan Sabaku Rasa, pendiri dari perusahaan. Pria yang terkenal akan kerja keras dan kedisiplinannya itu sangat disegani baik oleh masyarakat Jepang maupun luar negeri. Wajah keras namun ramahnya kerap menghiasi televisi, khususnya acara _talkshow_ yang sedang menjamur di stasiun-stasiun televisi Jepang.

Jika diputar balik dari awal, perjalanan Sabaku Rasa sungguh tidak mudah. Sepuluh tahun lalu ia harus kehilangan istri dan anak keempatnya, yang membuatnya harus mengasuh ketiga anaknya sendirian. Namun, itu tidak berarti ia harus meninggalkan dunia perusahaan yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya sejak anak pertamanya lahir. Nyatanya, ia berhasil mengembangkan perusahaannya hingga semaju ini, dan ia juga berhasil mendidik anak-anaknya dengan baik.

Lihatlah, Temari yang sudah berumur delapan belas tahun, anak pertamanya, sudah masuk universitas ternama di London, mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Sementara itu, Kankuro yang masih duduk di kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, sudah mengumpulkan puluhan medali dan trofi kemenangan yang didapatkannya dari berbagai olimpiade. Gaara, anak bungsunya yang umurnya masih sangat muda—lima belas tahun—bahkan sudah berkuliah semester dua di institute teknologi ternama Tokyo. Laki-laki berambut merah yang dulu senang sekali memeluk boneka panda kini sudah tumbuh amat membanggakan.

Sabaku Rasa seharusnya merasa bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang ini, bukan kesepian seperti yang tengah ia rasakan tengah malam begini, di lantai tiga rumahnya.

"Ayah masih belum tidur?"

Sabaku Rasa menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang amat familiar baginya. Gaara tengah berdiri di belakang pintu otomatis berteknologi sensor yang sudah dikembangkan perusahaannya, tengah tersenyum. Anak bungsunya itu berjalan mendekat.

"Mengapa Ayah belum tidur?"

Alis sebelah kiri Sabaku Rasa berkedut sedikit, rasanya mengenal suasana ini. Bulan purnama bundar yang bersinar terang, malam yang pekat, dan suara kendaraan yang ramai. Suasana ini terasa amat familiar baginya.

"Tidurlah, Ayah. Ini sudah malam," ucap Gaara lembut. "Ayah pasti lelah setelah seharian mengurus perusahaan,"

Sabaku Rasa tidak menjawab. Ia malah menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, menyuruh Gaara duduk. Putra bungsunya itu hanya menurut.

"Gaara," Ia memanggil putranya pelan.

"Ada apa, Ayah?"

Laki-laki berumur hampir lima puluh tahun itu mengambil napas panjang. "Kau sudah tumbuh besar, cepat sekali. Sepertinya baru kemarin kau memeluk kaki Ayah, tetapi sekarang kau malah sudah lebih tinggi dari Ayah." Terdiam.

Gaara hanya tersenyum. Kepalanya bersandar di sandaran kursi, menikmati suasana malam yang begitu syahdu.

"Tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun sejak Karura dan adikmu meninggalkan kita—"

"Ayah," potong Gaara. "Ayah tak perlu membicarakan itu lagi, semuanya sudah berlalu,"

Sabaku Rasa tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa, Gaara. Ayah ingin membicarakannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ayah baik-baik saja,"

Gaara mengeluh dalam hati. Bayangan Ayahnya yang terduduk diam bagaikan patung beberapa tahun lalu kembali menghantui pikirannya. Saat itu, Ayahnya masih belum sembuh dari depresi akibat meninggalnya Ibu dan adik Gaara, kondisi psikisnya yang labil menjadi pendorong terjadinya hal buruk itu. Tetapi sekarang sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa, Ayahnya tampak baik-baik saja, meskipun gurat-gurat sedih masih terlihat jelas memenuhi wajahnya.

"Ayah lupa, Ayah belum memberi nama adikmu yang cantik itu. Ketika pertama kali melihat rambutnya, Ayah langsung kepikiran pepohonan Sakura yang sedang berbunga. Jadi, Ayah memutuskan untuk memberinya nama _Sakura_ ,"

Gaara tersenyum. "Itu nama yang indah," Ia berkata tulus, meski sekalipun ia belum pernah melihat adiknya itu.

"Ah, aku jadi merindukan mereka. Aku membayangkan, apa reaksi mereka jika melihat Temari, Kankuro, dan kau sekarang," Sabaku Rasa berkata. "Karura pasti akan sangat bangga melihat kalian. Dan Sakura… ia pasti akan mewarisi kejeniusan kalian, bahkan bisa jadi kalian kalah pintar darinya," Tertawa kecil.

Gaara ikut tertawa. Pelupuk matanya mulai memburam.

"Gaara, aku ingin memberimu sebuah rahasia," Tiba-tiba Sabaku Rasa berkata dengan nada serius, sukses membuat Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Rahasia tentang apa?" tanya Gaara. Setahunya, Ayahnya tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun selama ini. Semua yang terjadi padanya, baik yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan maupun tidak, semuanya selalu diceritakan. Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Lantas, rahasia apa ini?

Sabaku Rasa tiba-tiba berdiri. "Ayo, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan terbuka lantai tiga rumahnya itu, yang dulunya merupakan kamar Gaara, dan sekarang sudah direnovasi menjadi sebuah taman.

Gaara berjalan mengikuti Ayahnya dari belakang, masih dengan kepala bertanya-tanya. Mereka berhenti di depan ruang kerja milik Sabaku Rasa, tempat di mana pria itu menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya.

Sabaku Rasa membuka pintu ruangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah komputer transparan yang masih menyala, kursi putar, dan meja kerja berteknologi sensor miliknya. Ia berjalan ke belakang meja kerja itu, lalu berhenti sejenak, membuat Gaara semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Kau pasti merasa penasaran, sebenarnya mengapa aku membawamu ke sini, bukan?" tanya Sabaku Rasa. "Mungkin bagimu ini adalah meja kerja biasa. Tetapi bagiku, ini adalah meja kerja yang sangat penting. Jika kau memaksaku mengganti meja ini demi apapun, aku tak akan melakukannya."

"Aku—aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," ucap Gaara jujur. Apa yang menarik dari meja ini? Dari semua produk Sabaku Group, meja ini adalah meja yang paling primitif, masih menggunakan teknologi yang kalah maju dari meja kerja-meja kerja lainnya. Lantas, mengapa Ayahnya terlihat begitu saying pada meja ini?

"Akan kutunjukkan sekarang," Sabaku Rasa tersenyum misterius. Ia menekan sesuatu yang ada di bagian bawah meja itu, dan sebuah kotak muncul dari dalam lantai secara tiba-tiba, tepat di depan meja itu.

Gaara terlonjak. Ia tak menyangka Ayahnya menyembunyikan sesuatu menggunakan meja ini. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa meja ini menjadi meja favorit Ayahnya. Tetapi, rasa penasarannya belum juga terjawab, malam menjadi berlipat-lipat jumlahnya, karena kotak berwarna keperakan yang berada di depannya itu belum terbuka. Kepalanya masih bertanya-tanya, apa lagi kejutan yang akan keluar?

"Aku harap kau siap melihat ini, Gaara," Sabaku Rasa kembali tersenyum misterius, membuat Gaara untuk kesekian kalinya memasang tampang penasaran. Agaknya pendiri Sabaku Group itu berhasil membuat putra bungsunya yang terkenal akan kedataran ekspresi, kini bisa memasang ekspresi meskipun hanya sebentar.

Detik berikutnya, ketika pintu kotak itu terbuka, Gaara benar-benar berada di ambang kepercayaannya. "Ini—ti—tidak mungkin—" Terbata, Gaara menatap sesuatu di dalam kotak itu. Seseorang yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan, yang selalu ia pandangi fotonya setiap malam menjelang tidur, seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, berdiri di sana. Sabaku Karura berdiri di sana, masih dengan rambut cokelat muda dan wajah cantik keibuannya!

 **For the first time in forever, saya ingin memaki diri saya sendiri. Ini jadinya apa ini? Astaga, saya sudah di ambang kenormalan (?).**

 **Saya tahu, saya masih butuh banyaaaaaaakkkk sekali pelajaran dalam menulis. Karena itu, saya butuh saran, kritik, tanggapan, komentar, maupun apa saja yang sopan dan membangun, berhubung ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya. Saya juga tahu, pengetahuan saya mengenai hal-hal semacam ini masih sangat kurang. Untuk itu, saya berharap minna-san bersedia memberi saya informasi yang berkaitan dengan hal-hal berbau teknologi, robot, cyborg, android, apapun itu, karena saya sangaaaaaaat membutuhkannya. Terima kasih banyak banyak banyaaaakk sekali minna-san!**

 **Maafkan saya kalau fanfiction ini mengecewakan! T_T**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **E. A.**


End file.
